Aimer à l'imparfait du subjectif
by Starbux1973
Summary: Après sept années d'une forte complicité professionnelle et amicale, Mulder et Scully décident finalement de se lancer dans une relation amoureuse, non sans quelques difficultés à l'allumage.


**Aimer à l'imparfait du subjectif – 07/07/2015**

Après sept années d'une forte complicité professionnelle et amicale, Mulder et Scully décide finalement de se lancer dans une relation amoureuse, non sans quelque difficulté à l'allumage.

Un grand merci à Noisette / Frenchnuts pour sa relecture, ses avis et ses idées qui ont permis de d'améliorer cette nouvelle un peu hot mais pas trop en cette période de canicule estivale.

Cette fanfiction est réservée à un public majeur et averti en raison du caractère érotique du récit.

Les évènements décrits sont interprétés par des acteurs professionnels, par mesure de sécurité ne pas les reproduire chez vous.

Certaines scènes pourraient ne pas convenir à un public trop shipper. L'auteur se dégage de toute responsabilité en cas de dommages irréversibles à la dévotion au couple Mulder/Scully.

L'histoire démarre à la fin de l'épisode « Je souhaite » de la 7ème saison, une semaine avant l'épisode Requiem.

xxxxxxxxxx

Un bel après-midi de printemps, installé sur le sofa de mon appartement en compagnie de Scully, nous regardons un film, en grignotant du pop-corn fabriqué maison, au lieu de préparer l'audit de la semaine prochaine sur les dépenses de fonctionnement du service.

A ce propos, je viens de découvrir, après sept ans de partenariat, que Scully ne met pas de beurre sur son pop-corn. Moi qui pensais tout connaître de cette femme après avoir enfin franchi l'étape ultime et intime avec elle, je constate une nouvelle fois que l'énigmatique Docteur Scully ne m'a pas encore livré tous ses secrets.

Une bouteille de bière à la main, nous trinquons à mon échec de ne pas avoir rendu le monde plus heureux malgré les trois voeux qu'un génie espiègle m'avait accordé.

« Moi je suis assez heureuse. C'est déjà ça. » Me lance-t-elle alors avec un petit sourire entendu que je lui rends.

Une semaine que j'attends un signe de sa part pour qu'on le refasse pour la quatrième fois.

Notre relation amicale de sept ans a pris une tournure plus romantique le mois dernier lorsque j'ai croisé Scully par hasard dans la rue. Je revenais d'Angleterre après une enquête peu fertile, c'est le cas de le dire, sur les cercles de culture. J'étais si heureux de la retrouver après une séparation de deux jours et neuf heures que je l'ai invitée à prendre un thé à mon appartement.

Scully me raconta que durant mon absence, elle avait vécu une drôle d'expérience qu'elle qualifiait elle-même de karmique, c'était dire l'intensité du phénomène ressenti. Cela l'avait amenée à reconsidérer sa vie, les choix passés, les options futures et l'instant présent.

Peu après, elle s'est assoupie et à son réveil la nuit était déjà tombée tandis que le vent se levait.

Je lui ai alors proposé de rester dormir sur place pour plus de sûreté. Je venais de changer les draps de mon lit pour parer à toute éventualité même si j'étais persuadé qu'elle allait refuser.

Mais contre toute attente, elle accepta. Un peu pris de court par sa réponse, je la guidais vers ma chambre pour lui montrer qu'elle n'allait pas regretter sa décision : c'était propre et rangé.

Comme elle n'avait pas avec elle son sac de voyage contenant l'un de ses splendides pyjamas en soie, je lui sortis de la pile des vêtements que je ne mettais jamais, le premier tee-shirt venu. J'étais ainsi certain qu'il était impeccable à défaut de faire partie de mes favoris.

« Tiens, il est à manche longue, tu n'auras pas froid. »

Lorsqu'elle déplia le tee-shirt devant elle, j'ai vu à son froncement de sourcil que j'aurais dû le vérifier avant. « Il y a un problème ? »

« Aucun monsieur l'inspecteur » me lança-t-elle d'une voix faussement soupirante puis ajouta sur le même ton « j'ai déjà chaud » en retournant le devant du tee-shirt vers moi.

Il était floqué avec l'acronyme FBI et l'inscription Female Body Inspector juste au-dessous. (Inspecteur du Corps Féminin ndla)

La poisse ! De tous les tee-shirts trop grands, trop petits ou trop moches de cette pile, il avait fallu tomber sur celui-ci ! Rouge de honte j'ai essayé de m'expliquer : « Désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention, c'est un cadeau de Frohike pour mon anniversaire, tu le connais ce type c'est un obsédé sexuel et… »

« Je suis prête pour l'inspection agent Mulder du FBI », continua Scully à la manière d'une mauvaise actrice de film X.

« Scully, euh… tu plaisantes ? »

« A toi de voir». Scully avait repris sa voix normale.

Ne sachant quoi dire ou faire, il ne me restait qu'à poursuivre ce jeu pour voir jusqu'où elle voulait aller.

Je me suis alors avancé vers elle doucement, la fixant du regard comme un animal s'approchant de sa proie. A quelques centimètres de son visage, j'ai susurré dans son oreille d'une voix suave « vous êtes en état d'arrestation et vous avez droit de garder le silence ». Puis je suis descendue le long de son coup en apposant de légers baisers. Je sentais sa respiration devenir plus profonde mais elle m'a laissé faire.

« Je vais procéder à une fouille pour m'assurer que vous ne portez pas d'arme sur vous. » Osais-je rajouter d'une voix presque tremblante.

« Vous avez peur de moi agent Mulder ? »

Scully avait visé juste avec sa question. J'avais en effet peur du point de non-retour que notre relation allait prendre si on continuait dans cette voie. Et Scully le voulait-elle vraiment ou n'était-ce qu'un jeu pour elle ?

Je me sentais aussi nerveux et anxieux que lors de ma première fois, il y avait plus de vingt ans et autant de femmes connues depuis. Et pourtant, malgré mon expérience, nos premiers

ébats avec Scully auront duré moins d'un quart d'heure, préliminaires compris. J'avais tellement voulu bien faire ce soir-là, que j'ai finalement tout fait de travers.

Et dire que tout avait si bien commencé pour l'agent Mulder du « FBI »…

Après s'être débarrassés de nos vêtements comme s'ils nous brûlaient la peau, nous sommes partis à l'exploration respective de nos corps par nos mains et nos bouches avides de toucher, sentir, goûter cet autre que nous connaissions si bien et pourtant si peu. L'instant avait pris une tournure presque irréelle depuis que ma dernière pensée lucide avait déserté mon cerveau pour migrer plus au sud. Mon désir inassouvi durant de longues années pour cette femme avait pris le contrôle, guidant mes actions pour que je ne fasse plus qu'un avec elle. Mes lèvres se délectaient avec gourmandise de ses mamelons raffermis surplombant ses superbes seins ronds et fermes tandis que ma main s'aventurait avec appréhension et hardiesse vers son entrejambe.

Mais à peine eus-je effleuré de mes doigts la moiteur de ses lèvres que j'ai senti Scully se raidir. Stoppant net mon approche, je lui demandai du regard si elle souhaitait arrêter. D'un signe de tête, elle me rassura aussitôt ajoutant sur le ton de la confession qu'elle appréhendait juste l'exercice après une longue période d'abstinence. Je me trouvais dans une situation analogue mais mon inquiétude était d'un autre ordre : allais-je être à la hauteur pour la satisfaire, pour mériter l'offrande de son corps ?

Comme elle m'avait prié d'y aller doucement, je me suis appliqué à faire en sorte que notre rencontre charnelle se passe le plus délicatement possible pour limiter son inconfort. Ainsi, je me mouvais à peine en elle, sacrifiant mon plaisir à son bien-être.

Sauf qu'après deux minutes de va-et-vient à cinq centimètres par seconde qui ne satisfaisait personne, Scully a fini par me demander un peu agacée, de m'y mettre vraiment. J'ai alors accéléré la cadence et pour la première fois je l'entendis vocaliser le plaisir que je lui procurais. Une violente émotion s'empara soudain de moi et je me lâchai d'un coup dans un long râle ou se mêlèrent plaisir, délivrance et honte.

La lumière revenue à mon plafond quelques secondes plus tard, je pris conscience de ma piètre performance et entrepris aussitôt de lui rendre ce qu'elle m'avait offert par un autre moyen pour me faire pardonner ma goujaterie. Je commençai donc à faire glisser ma langue sur son ventre en direction de son sud à elle. J'espérais bien qu'il court-circuitait autant ses pensées lucides que le mien anéantissait les miennes et que le soin que je lui apporterai ferait oublier ce premier pas peu glorieux.

Mais Scully refusa, prétextant qu'elle ne sentait pas prête ce soir à tester les positions du Kama-Sutra avec moi… ou plutôt « expérimenter un rapport bucco-génitale dès le premier soir avec son partenaire » pour reprendre ses termes. Elle eut beau m'affirmer que ce n'était pas grave et que ça pouvait arriver, ses mots de réconfort n'atténuèrent en rien le mal-être que je ressentais. Au contraire, je pris cela pour de la condescendance : Scully n'en avait-elle jamais attendu plus de ma part ?

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à qualifier ce que nous avions fait d'erreur de jugement et l'affaire serait définitivement classée. J'ai marmonné « je suis désolé» quand elle s'est relevée, a ramassé ses affaires et est partie en direction de la salle de bains.

J'ai attendu son retour en luttant contre le sommeil, mais le décalage horaire et l'heure avancée eurent raison de ma volonté.

Le lendemain matin, je ne fus pas surpris de me réveiller seul dans mon lit. Il ne me restait plus qu'à souhaiter que Scully ne m'ait pas rangé dans la catégorie « beaux mecs - mauvais coups », pour espérer une seconde chance.

Lors de l'examen de rattrapage, sept longs jours plus tard et à son appartement cette fois, j'ai eu l'idée de prendre un calmant pour canaliser mon ardeur et éviter un nouveau désastre.

Grave erreur…

Après plus d'un quart d'heure de caresses sensuelles, je restais toujours incapable de la moindre démonstration physique de ce que mon cinquième membre et moi-même ressentions pour elle. J'ai commencé à paniquer en comprenant qu'il n'y aurait certainement pas de troisième chance pour Mulder-le-loser. Alors j'ai bredouillé un truc du genre « Tu n'y es pour rien… c'est moi… trop de pression.»

C'est devenu encore plus embarrassant lorsque Scully, assise sur le lit, toujours dans le simple appareil, les tétons pointés, les lèvres gonflées et les pupilles dilatées par l'excitation, est passée en mode « docteur » pour m'expliquer d'un ton didactique que les troubles de l'érection comme l'éjaculation précoce étaient des symptômes communs liés à l'âge chez les hommes approchant la quarantaine. Elle a ensuite enchaîné par l'énumération des causes possibles puis de leurs conséquences neuro-biologiques, blablabla….

J'ai rapidement perdu le fil de ses explications aussi pointues que ses tétons pour me concentrer à la place sur la beauté de son corps afin d'enregistrer toutes ces fabuleuses images que je risquais de ne plus jamais revoir.

Puis, elle a conclu son cours magistral improvisé en proposant de me rédiger une ordonnance de Viagra et me caressa la joue à la manière qu'on console un petit enfant chagriné.

Blessé dans mon amour-propre, je dus lui avouer la véritable raison de mon état. Elle me regarda stupéfaite et incrédule quelques secondes puis à ma surprise, éclata de rire.

Descendant du lit pour ramasser ses affaires, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains en me demandant de nous commander des pizzas. J'ai découvert ce soir-là que Scully avait dû connaître pire loser que moi. Béni soit ce pauvre type !

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque les effets du médicament ont commencé à se dissiper, j'ai entrepris de retenter ma chance.

Et tout s'est bien déroulé ou presque…

Pour cette fois, nous avions décidé d'innover mais en restant dans les standards, c'est-à-dire que ce qui restait acceptable pour l'église catholique. J'ai proposé la position d'Andromaque où Scully positionnée au-dessus de moi, guidée par mes mains sur ses hanches imposait le rythme. De cette façon, je ne risquais pas d'être emporté par ma fougue car, comme me l'avait rappelé Scully plus tôt : à la quarantaine approchante, il ne s'agissait plus de gâcher les munitions.

J'ai mis tout mon coeur et ma concentration pour tenir en attendant son orgasme un long moment. Mais comprenant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas et voyant sûrement mes mimiques de plus en plus démonstratives sur mon visage pour contenir mon éjaculation pressante, Scully m'encouragea à me libérer.

Comme il était hors de question de la laisser en plan une seconde fois en deux essais, je la basculai avec précaution sur le côté pour inverser nos positions et en revenir au bon vieux missionnaire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Scully parvint à l'orgasme et je pus jouir pleinement à mon tour en elle, avec le sentiment du devoir accompli.

Quelle merveilleuse sensation ! J'étais en train de vivre la plus belle et la plus tendre nuit d'amour de toute ma vie au point que, submergé par l'émotion, je me suis mis à pleurer en découvrant à côté de quel bonheur j'avais failli passer. Scully elle n'a pas pleuré mais c'était dans son tempérament alors ça ne m'a pas interpellé sur le moment.

Heureux mais exténué par la durée de nos ébats, je déposai un doux baiser sur le front perlé de sueur de ma partenaire et amie en signe de remerciement. A son tour, elle vint poser ses lèvres délicieusement humides sur les miennes, pour un chaste baiser en susurrant que je lui avais procuré beaucoup de plaisir et elle félicitait mon endurance. Fier de ses compliments, je bombais le torse et lui assurais qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur moi pour la faire parvenir à l'orgasme.

Elle me tapota l'épaule avec un petit sourire indéchiffrable et me souhaita une bonne nuit. Puis, emmitouflant son corps dénudé dans la couette, elle se coucha, dos tourné vers moi. Notre relation amoureuse n'en étant qu'à ses balbutiements, je n'ai pas osé m'enrouler autour d'elle. Je me doutais que quelque chose ne collait pas mais au moins je pouvais m'endormir avec l'espoir de me réveiller avec Scully : nous étions chez elle.

Vendredi soir dernier, je me suis rendu à son appartement après deux semaines sans la moindre allusion à vouloir ou non poursuivre notre relation.

Bien sûr, entre temps il y eut le voyage à Hollywood pour assurer la promotion du navet tiré de nos enquêtes sur les X-Files. Scully m'avait demandé de garder nos distances durant le séjour pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous. Au retour, elle a ensuite évoqué un problème de baisse de tension avec des états nauséeux et le besoin de partir se reposer chez sa mère pour le week-end. Lorsqu'elle est revenue lundi dernier, j'ai eu la nette impression qu'elle cherchait à m'éviter. Le malaise a duré toute la semaine sans qu'une amorce de dialogue ne soit possible avec elle.

Dès mon arrivée chez elle, nous avons alors eu une vive discussion qui s'est vite transformée en une véritable engueulade pour un motif futile : Scully m'en voulait car j'avais accepté la proposition de Tea Leoni de me faire visiter les studios de cinéma, sans elle.

Je savais que ça ne ressemblait pas à Scully de me faire une scène de jalousie ouverte. Je la connaissais bien, d'habitude elle gardait ce genre de sentiment larvé en elle, et l'exprimait à travers quelques piques lancées de temps à autre, à mon attention.

J'ai très vite su que cette pseudo scène de ménage n'était qu'un prétexte pour masquer quelque chose qui la tracassait et dont j'étais sûrement la cause. Parés tout deux d'un fort tempérament, seule une réconciliation sur l'oreiller pouvait mener à la fin des hostilités.

Je n'ai pas été brutal, loin de là, mais pas spécialement tendre non plus. Et quand Scully, prise de tremblements, s'est mise à gémir bruyamment en invoquant Dieu comme un appel à l'aide, je me suis mis à paniquer en croyant que j'étais en train de lui faire mal.

Dana Scully était en plein orgasme et j'ai senti mon coeur se serrer en comparant sa réaction avec sa piètre performance de simulation de la fois dernière. Comment avait-elle osé ?

Blessé dans mon ego, je me trouvais aussi effondré que mon pénis à cet instant. Je me retirai d'elle sans cérémonie et partis ramasser mes affaires éparpillées sur le sol avec les siennes.

Remise de ses émotions, Scully se redressa avant que je ne sorte de la chambre, pour m'interpeller. « Mulder… ».

D'un geste de la main, je lui signifiais que je ne voulais rien entendre.

« Mulder écoute-moi. Je n'ai pas voulu te mentir la dernière fois. » La sincérité de son ton affligé eut au moins le mérite de me retenir pour écouter son explication. « Tu me connais… j'ai du mal à lâcher prise en temps normal et je savais l'autre fois que ça ne viendrait pas. »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en pas parlé », je m'étais radouci au point de ne plus déjà lui en vouloir.

« Parce que je l'ai fait pour toi, pour que ça marche entre nous, car j'y crois même si ça ne sera pas parfait à chaque fois. Je suis satisfaite avec toi Mulder, mais je souhaite avant tout que tu le sois avec moi. »

A sa façon Scully venait de me dire qu'elle m'aimait et je revins auprès d'elle pour l'enlacer de tout mon corps, de tout mon coeur.

« On va s'améliorer, on a de la marge. » Lui promis-je en embrassant tendrement le coin de ses lèvres. J'ai vu ses magnifiques yeux se mettre à briller et nous nous sommes alors blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Cette nuit je me suis endormi avec la certitude qu'elle n'allait pas disparaître au petit matin, même si nous étions dans mon lit.

Où j'en étais, au fait ? Ah oui, au regret que je n'avais pas pu rendre le monde un peu plus heureux avec mes voeux.

« Moi je suis assez heureuse. C'est déjà ça. » Me lance-t-elle donc en ajoutant aussitôt : « Et finalement, c'était quoi ton troisième voeu ? » Comme si elle regrettait sa confession.

Je feins de ne pas avoir entendu sa question et avance mon visage du sien jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Je sens son souffle sur ma peau, mélange savoureux de pop-corn et de bière et lorsqu'elle entrouvre sa bouche, je me précipite avec voracité sur elle. Nos langues se fraient un passage entre nos lèvres et se rencontrent dans une longue valse humide et sensuelle. Je me suis rapproché sur le sofa et mon corps est maintenant contre le sien. Je vois poindre ses mamelons sur son décolleté blanc et je ne résiste pas à poser ma main droite sur son sein opposé pour le caresser. Je sens la main de Scully passer sous mon tee-shirt pour me rendre la pareille directement sur la peau de mon torse et nous voilà mugissant de plaisir avec le son de la télévision en arrière-fond.

Je commence à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon boxer quand j'entends la sonnerie stridente d'un téléphone et je comprends malheureusement qu'elle ne provient pas du film. Nous nous séparons à regret et tournons ensemble la tête vers ce rabat-joie.

« Tu as mis le répondeur ? »

« Non. » J'écoute impassible l'appareil seriner intempestivement pour qu'on le décroche. Et je reviens au sein de Scully.

« Tu ne vas pas répondre, Mulder ? »

Je m'interromps à nouveau. « Tu le veux vraiment ? » Je la vois me faire non de la tête et mon coeur s'accélère à la pensée de ce que nous sommes sur le point de faire pour la quatrième fois.

Après plus d'une dizaine de sonneries, l'interlocuteur semble s'être fait une raison. Nous nous apprêtons alors à reprendre notre échange buccal lorsque mon téléphone cellulaire se met à entonner la marche impériale de Star Wars. Je baisse la tête en signe d'agacement. « Skinner. »

Je me suis amusé le week-end où Scully était chez sa mère, à programmer des musiques en fonction de mes correspondants pour passer le temps. Je trouve le gadget assez pratique finalement.

« Comment tu le sais ? » Me demande Scully, qui n'a sûrement pas dû avoir le même style d'occupation le week-end dernier à Baltimore.

« C'est le pouvoir de la force, jeune Padawan. » Lui réponds-je avec malice en me levant pour prendre mon appareil posé sur la table du salon. « Mulder. »

« Mulder, c'est Skinner. C'est au sujet de l'audit de la semaine prochaine. Je voulais faire un point avec vous avant le week-end. Je peux savoir où vous êtes et si l'agent Scully est avec vous ? »

Je me mets à blêmir tel un adolescent pris en flagrant délit d'école buissonnière par le principal. « A mon appartement, en compagnie de l'agent Scully… Nous sommes justement en train de préparer cet audit… au calme. »

« Et vous avancez ? »

« Oui, c'est compliqué, mais on avance. »

« J'espère que vous prenez ça au sérieux, Mulder … Il en va de votre avenir et de celui de l'agent Scully... »

« Monsieur, je vous promets que je me donne corps et âme sur le dossier.»

« Vous avez intérêt ! »

Je raccroche et revient vers Scully. Je lui enlève son chemisier et prend son pantalon à la taille avec un geste pour le descendre. Elle a un regard interrogateur. J'explique :

« C'était Skinner. Il veut que j'aille au fond des choses ! »

xxxxxxxxx

FIN


End file.
